Bank Robbery: NOT NARUTO, sorry
by Starkller919
Summary: A bank robbery with two minotaurs, a viashino, a rat sammurai, and a human mercenary. SUPER EDGY


Liam Nguyen Period 4 English Short Story The Robbery Done Wrong[a]  
Year: 3541.06.19. A beautiful day to rob a bank.[b] Steal from the rich was our job as criminals for our guild, Dragon's Head. A notorious guild that works under the government's' noses, thieving the values, and build our own army. Our guild is wanted in 18 different star systems, not to brag. Firearm, my minotaur brother, and I, Bullet, with our squadron, are going to rob a government bank in Planet Molis, at it's capital.

"Okay, here's the plan, Bullet and I are going to crash into the bank," said my brother. My brother, and I were in our vehicle, 574R CR45H3R, a modified 9R33N574R[c] crusher. The rest of the team listened as my brother ordered instructions, "Remember, Bullet, try to remember to follow my orders instead of doing your own work, it might end getting one of us killed, do you understand?" he explained to me in serious tone. I responded barely moving my lips, "Yes, I understand?" "Why do I think you'll end up being the death of me?" He sighs, then says, "Other than that, Cutter, secure a perimeter around the bank and make sure you, one, don't kill any of the hostages, and two, make sure none of the hostages escape. If they do, shoot to kill. Ace, Vinnie, it's your job to attempt to unlock the safe and knock out the guards. Make sure there are no tracers on the money. I'm having a suspicion we might encounter our rival guild, MADD Clan. This is a government bank. Last words, please remember Bullet, I'm your Firearm, and you need me to fire you off and I need to use you as ammo. If I do die during this mission, one of youse must leave with all the remaining money, no question." clearly stated Firearm, then Cutter, A Viashino, a reptilian humanoid, says in his raspy voice through coms, "So, no ripping anybody's head? No, blowing their heads off for fun?" Firearm responded while putting his hand on his face, "No, remember the last time you killed three or more people at our last robbery?" Cutter responded, "uh...No?" Firearm explained, "You went on a mass murder rampage, left, right, bodies came falling down. Vinnie had to use that special sedation dart to knock you out, right?" Vinnie, he's a rat at 3 feet tall, a master of stealth and deception, had only this to say, "Yeah, but we should go rob the bank, we're running out of time." Firearm told me, "Stay in the vehicle, and wait for my cue to ram this vehicle into the bank,". So he came straight into the bank, I heard some gunshots of Firearm's semi-automatic, then I heard his voice through the coms, "Now!" I throttled the destroyer at max, hit the stick to drive and rammed the destroyer straight into the bank. Bricks and debris flew everywhere, I came out of the vehicle, ran and pointed my gun at what looks like a Kithkin teller, and yelled, "Where's the damn money!" Cliche, but effective. The small Kithkin urinated himself in his pants, crying, "I, I… (sobs) don't know! You have to go ask my manager where the money is stored! Please don't kill me!" The stupid Kithkin continued to bawl his eyes out and then I said, "Thank you for that, because of that, I won't kill you. By the way where's your manager?" The Kithkin responded, "Go forward and take a left and a right, you'll find my manager there." So I dashed forward, took a right and a left to see a drunken human sitting on a chair. I pointed at him with my twin barrel electro shotgun, "Are you the manager of this bank?" The man woke up, yawned, and said with a voice of a teen, "Yes, I am the manager of the bank, how may I help you?... Oh shoot, a bank robber with a gun pointed at me. Vault's downstairs, use my fingerprint as a password, there's a scanner, here, I already have prints for you."[d] I was surprised by this man's actions. Maybe suicidal? All I could say is, "What?" The man says, "Screw my life, I was given this stupid bank by my unloving father who'd always ignored me, he would always comes home drunk and blaming us for our mistakes!" he sobs, brings out is what I think is military issued 9-milliliter plasma pistol. He says, "Now I declare my own suicide. Tell my father, 'Clarence never loved you ever'." he pointed the pistol to his head and...BAM! Confetti came out of the barrel, and the man said, "Ha! Fooled ya! You should've kno-" BOOM! I blasted the man's head off with the burst of electricity of my shotgun. Parts of his brain and skull splattered all over the plastered walls, blood was everywhere and I said to myself, "I hate pranksters and tricks,[e]". I took the prints and rushed to the vaults to realize there is two security drones, prototype models, so I call both Ace and Vinnie to see if they can either deactivate or destroy these robots. But then I was interrupted by a call by Firearm, "The MADD Clan are coming, 1 kilo away and counting, get ready. They have a large arsenal guys." So I readied my photon rifle, loaded the clip, and brought out my hammer, Meteor Flash. Everyone in our group came at the entrance of the bank like a bunch of superheroes. Moments later, three vehicles came roaring fast, coming closer to us and becoming bigger in the sundown horizon. We all bring out our rifles, ready to fire, Firearm looking broadly orders, ¨Steady… Wait on my cue, don´t shoot...Änd… Now! Shoot and cover!" 3 large vehicles came[f] in with a horde of tiny goblins with tiny semi-automatic plasma rifles firing aimlessly screeching, ¨WAR!¨. We all shot at the same time, heat of plasma beams nearly touch my face as I fired my photon rifle piercing through 10 goblins. Then Cutter sliced and shot a bunch of goblins thrashing with one broadsword in one hand, and firing at close range, a red copper magma revolver yelling while singing, ¨ Slaughter is so much FUN! Killing and slaughter your mother and your brother! Raid all of your bread and water!¨ Cutter then bites out the flesh of the goblins, spreading his face with blood, and destroying the goblin tankers. ¨Well… That´s couple vehicles less we have to handle. Really savage. Gosh, did you really have to eat those goblins?¨, Ace the human complained as he electrocuted the remaining goblins. The Viashino gave big scary grin, he responded with a bloodcurdling shriek, eating a goblin´s bleeding brain,¨Must eat...MEAT! Haven't ate anything meaty and juicy sweet! Hehehe….HAHAHAHAH!¨ I had nothing to say, he killed them all. Vinnie, perking his rat ears and twitching his nose says, ¨Another wave is coming, I can hear the leader of the guild and his goblin henchmen. Hold your ground. Ace and I will go to the vault using the fingerprints provided by Bullet, Ace will deactivate or terminate the security bots. I will use my stealth as a ninja to get the money without any attention. Do you agree leader Firearm?¨ Firearm responded, ¨Affirmative, now get going, we don't have enough time.¨ Vinnie immediately disappeared in thin air while Ace ran into the bank, almost tripped. Now it´s just Firearm, I, and Cutter against the rest of the MADD clan guild, we are probably going to die in the process, but who knows? We might live, almost die, get arrested, and possibly get shanked by other prisoners. Everyone who were outside was silent, only the roaring sound of the vehicle made things more intense. I saw the orc leader, Vyxeris, Firearm and him were exchanging intimidating stares, while his three henchmen, goblins I tell you, Mince, a goblin with a giant broadsword for a goblin his size. Boomer, a goblin in a expertise of explosives. And, Stryko, goblin engineer and pilot. Then their leader, Vyxeris, a large and brutal cowardly orc, who uses large dual handaxes as his primary melee weapon, a grappling hook with a giant fist as the hook as his ranged weapon, and dual fistblades. All three of us silently charged at the remaining guild members of MADD Clan, slashing our weapons against the weak infantry. I charged at Stryko, he gives me this redundant taunt sticking his tongue out, ¨Nya,nya, nya, nya sucker! You can't catch me!¨ He taunted at me. I attempted to quickly strike him with my hammer, but he was much too quick, I dodged, he nearly sliced my hand off, quickly, I got out my 9 milli plasma pistol, and out of pure luck, shot him in the knee, making Stryko unable to move fast. I quickly give him a fast blow to the face and said to him, "You are lucky that I didn't kill you. Punk…" The whole battle came into the bank, hostages are knocked out thanks to Ace's sleep paralysis gas, I helped Cutter kill Boomer, he was annoying as hell, using stink bombs that smelled like a dangerous smell of a herb that I somehow recognized, acid bombs to scar our skin off, and beat us with a small mallet. This goblin was really short, and we tried to grab him multiple times, Cutter finally was so angry, he shook the ground, making the goblin lose his balance. Cutter grabbed his face, choking him, not realizing Boomer was a suicide bomb, I yelled at Cutter, "He's a suicide bomb! Throw him out!" "Oh, shoot! Ugh!" Cutter shouted as threw the small goblin outside, "See you in Hell! BWAHAHAHA!" The goblin yelled before combusting into… Fireworks? I then realized all of Vyxeris's henchmen are defeated, there is only him left. He yells, ¨Firearm! As the last remaining member and leader of this guild, leader to leader, let´s finish this conflict with a battle to death. Only use melee weapons! Do you accept my challenge?" I told Firearm, begging, ¨Please Firearm, please don't fight him, it's probably a trap, he´s testing your ego. He might have a trick up his sleeve and might kill yo- Firearm interrupts me, telling me " Shh...Leave me to fight Vyxeris, both of you need to go help Ace, he's in danger of being killed by the Securi-Bots. This is my fight and my fight alone, I see this as my destiny...Now...Leave.¨ I started going into tears, I hadn't cried ever since my mother died. I yelled, crying, ¨NO! Don´t leave me out of my life brother! Who's going to help me fight! Who!¨ Cutter started forcefully pulling my leg, quietly telling me, ¨Let Firearm go, even though he´s your own blood, this is his own fight. We gotta get the money and save Ace, we don't want more of our allies to die do you?" I calmed down and whimpered, "No, you're right let's go,". I immediately changed from being sad to angry with passion. I ran with my furious rage and smashed the bots, ripping and slashing away their motherboards with ease. Ace gave me this weird stare he always gives and said,"Man, you seem pissed. What, uh…Happened? You know what, never mind...Heh." I silently ignored him, and silently managed to dash through the vault's security system. I looked inside, there was the silver, gold, platinum pieces, can buy us a new ship. But I realized, where's Vinnie? Before I could even react after thinking, I heard a slash, I was bleeding, I then collapsed on the ground, still conscious. I was backstabbed. I never knew, Vinnie came out of nowhere in front of me, I was groaning in pain, I told him, "Why? Why did you rat us out, you greedy rat?" he responded, "Because, I don't care about allies, I only care for myself, I was born to only love myself… Now to kill you off... " The rat unsheathed his long katana, ready to deliver the finishing blow, I was about to die. But then, Vinnie got slugged by a couple of plasma bullets before being finished off by a slice of a broadsword, it was Cutter who saved my life. "Damn straight you don't backstab my own friend, you rotten filthy rat!", Cutter exclaimed while kicking the rat's corpse, "You okay?" I responded weakly, "Yes, I'm fine, let me finish Vyxeris-" I saw a light of sirens, "Cutter, did you just trigger the alarm?" He responded, "Yes, it was necessary for me to go through them to save your life! You should be happy!" I sighed, then I said, " You and Ace pack the money, while I go fight Vyxeris, I don't know if he'd killed my brother or not. Yo! Ace! Help Cutter pack this money, I'm fighting Vyxeris!" "Police will probably come in 10 or 15 minutes, so you better hurry," Cutter told me, "See ya on the other side." I said to Cutter and I ran off to face demise.  
I ran to see the gruesome scene, Vyxeris was holding the head of my brother, now dead. He dangled his head in front of me exclaiming, "I guess now your brother's dead! He was alright, but not as fun as I hoped him to be. Maybe you'll be twice as fun hearing from your brother his last words, 'Don't worry, my...my brother Bullet will fight you twice as hard with double the strength once I die…' What a fool he is! Now let's finish this!". I immediately became calm to very, very furious, my blood was curdling for revenge, I ran at an unimaginable speed, I struck the orc with 18 blows from the fist, the orc smiled, like the blows didn't affect him, he laughed, "Is that the best you got? Hit me harder!" he gave me 5 powerful blows from his fists, but managed to block the last blow, disarmed him and took the knuckle blades from him. He then brings out his dual axes, swinging them aimlessly at me. I managed to find his weak spot of the orc, I used the knuckleblade and hit him in the chest so hard, it came through and penetrated his whole body. He was bleeding so much in his gut, he coughs and said, "I should've...won…" he then dies and collapses. It was all over. My brother was dead, and there was only the three of us left, what were supposed to do? "I hear sirens, we better get going," Cutter said, "Maybe we should split up. You and Bullet go with each other, Bullet needs medical attention and needs your help. We'll all leave with ⅓ of the money. I'll go away from you guys alone, I have some personal business I have to handle in a different galaxy." Ace directed to Cutter, "Change your names while you have the chance, police are coming in any minute now. Let's split," Cutter silently nodded and took my collapsed conscious body over his back, "Take… The weapons, the axes, my brother's rifle… Please…" I said coarsely, The Viashino silently cooperated, took the weapons, the money, without saying goodbye to Ace, who was about to silently ran off. We ran to ship, jacked it and silently left into the horizon of space, not knowing where to go. We eventually came across a mercenary military group and on that day, we changed our names, a clean slate, a new life to begin again. I was happy to say the least, although I do notice my left arm is limp and probably needs to be replaced with a cyborg arm. Using my right arm, I took it over Cutter's back as we break into a Hovercopter. We left the scene and nobody knew what the hell happened. End.[g][h]

[a]try to center the title :3 [b]you're a very good writer Liam. Your sis is proud of you [c]Nice names [d]I like how this guy works.  
[e]omg this is just... brutal o.o I like it doe.  
[f]Love the plot btw [g]I really liked how Bullet's frame of mind changed :3 [h]thanks bruh 


End file.
